Where the waffle did the adults go?
by HungryInTheDarkForNachosLOL
Summary: <html><head></head>Full summary inside. Rated T for... I dont know- language, death and violence later? Blah... Nachos out :P</html>


New GONE fanfic set away from The FAYZ in another part of California where the adults disappear. Yeah, I know there's alot of them out there- but hey... This chapter is really just a introduction, but a plot develops soon... We have Cooper Cove, named after it's founder, which is a beach town :). Then there's a Highway heading north west to a diner and a gas station known as the Junction Stop and a Freeway heading east and west of there. In the west the Freeway cuts through Bayton City- only the rundown and up for renovation part of the city made it inside the wall, there's only a few housing blocks there. Oh, and the school loves to go on geography trips to this random part of the desert in the north east that starts from just before the Junction Stop.

So, yeah...

It happened at 2:38pm on Friday the 13th in July. One moment we were looking at rocks and think how amazingly boring this geography trip is- then the next the teachers disappeared.

2:37pm Desert edge by the Highway, third of a mile from the Junction Stop

'...Correct, this is sandstone! Well done Mr Yukimura!' Kenshin did a victory dance that made Cameron Reed lift an eyebrow and Thomas Sykes take a picture that everyone knew would be on Facebook by sunset.

Kenshin glared at Tom then went completely blank faced which made him take another pic... Keira-Grace Gray started to worry about Kenshin and his weird blank out, but she worries a lot about a lot so no change there.

Dylan Cooper straightened himself up, looking away from the set of friends that were below him- he was set for going to Harvard, who needs friends like "The Crowd" as Jared Peterson named it after the old lady next door had told the group of friends not to crowd the street.

Kenshin shook his head slightly and sat down next to Shamus Connor O'Dolan looking weird-ed out. Connor, as he preferred, asked him what was wrong and the Japanese boy put his head in his hands. Cam wandered over to check on him, her expression as calm and emotionless as usual as she watched Mr Matthews lift another rock.

'Now who can name th-' a rock smashed to the ground, making The Crowd jump from where they were crowding around Kenshin.

Jared looked up to see the teacher had gone, disapeared- and the chunk of sedimentary rock he had been holding up was cracked on the ground where he had been standing.

'Where did Mr Matthews go?' Eric Bell: rude, racist and retarded, his twin sister has problems- they both do after someone cut their dad up and left him to die when Erin was home alone with her mum and him. There are tons of rumours that their mum's nuts...

'I was watching him, he just disappeared!' Jake Harvey, resident bully to all defenceless creatures of the world, Dylan was surprised he could even string two words together.

'That's not physically possible,' Connor stood up to assess the situation.

'Shut it Shaymoose," Erin Bell giggled weirdly.

'I saw it too Connor, he was there and then he was gone...' Cameron and Connor had been friends forever, her opinion was the only opinion he truly trusted without seeing it himself. He picked up half of the rock and traced the crack line absentmindedly as he pondered what could have happened to Mr Matterson.

'Miss Miller has gone and the bus driver is missing,' Lucy Bennett, great singer and observant, she has the most controlling mother you've ever seen and Miss Miller had been assigned to make sure she didn't do anything other than breathe and learn on this geography trip. Miss Miller had dragged her off so she could smoke by the bus and flirt with the cute 20 years younger than her driver.

Lucy ran over her friends and saw the sufficient lack of Mr Matterson and Connor holding a cracked rock, 'Why're you looking at that?'

Shamus shook his head slightly as he came out of his thoughts, he turned to Lucy, 'Oh, Mr Matterson was holding it when he vanished… I was just thinking about what could have happened, here…' He passed the rock to Lucy,

'What the…' she muttered and dropped the rock which cracked again, eyes wide. Something freak was going on here, first Kenshin, now Lucy- everyone's weird-ing out, Cameron quizzed her,

'What's wrong?' Lucy blinked, then picked up the stone to pass it to the blonde,

'Don't you feel it when you touch it?' she asked Cameron, but included Shamus who'd been holding it longest. Cameron shook her head and Lucy whispered to the other Crowd members that had now formed a tight circle around Shamus and her, 'I saw Mr Matterson disappear and felt the rock cracking when I touched it, like the rock was telling me what happened- he didn't drop it, his hand just wasn't there to hold it anymore…'

'Don't tell anyone else… Even if you don't believe me…' keeping secrets safe as long as they were shared among the whole group friends, the sacred rule The Crowd kept to, and Lucy never ever lied… Kenshin spoke up,

'I believe you, something like that happened to me…' he glanced at Tom, 'You know when I zoned out after you took the picture?' Tom nodded and Kenshin looked around the small circle, finishing on Jared then looking at his shoes, 'I had some sort of vision of the teacher disappearing-'

The conversation was interrupted by Keira yelling at Dave Hicks a few meters away, 'Stop it David!' He was throwing pebbles at her and a few other kids- One of the rocks bounced off Cameron's shoulder blade, she walked up to the taller and bulkier bully, fearless as always,

'Hey Jerk, what the Frick do you think you're doing?' Jake sniggered in the background and got a trademark death glared from Cam.

'Cameron, don't waste your time on them, we need to figure out what we're doing next.' Jake laughed again and yelled,

'Shut it Shaymoose!' in a good replica of Erin's voice. Connor continued unfazed,

'If the adults disappeared here they probably gone everywhere, we can walk to the stop by the highway junction with the café- there might be adults there…' Cameron walked back over to her friends.

'No adults?' Jake questioned, 'I say we drive the bus back to town and party!' Lots of kids cheered.

'Drive the school bus back to town?' Jared questioned, he couldn't drive something that big so he doubted Jake could with distinct lack of half his brain…

'Duh!' Jake slapped Dave on the back, 'Davie here can drive!' he turned to Lucy, 'You can come with us if ya want beautiful, not your other friends though, but it'll cost ya…' he moved his eyebrows suggestively.

'In your dreams Jake,' he'd been trying to get her to go out with him for years. David was apologising nervously to Keria who was clambering up into the bus followed by the Bell twins. Jake shepherded the rest of the kids on the bus and winked at her,

'Shame I can't watch you move your arse as you walk home with your weirdo friends,' the doors slid shut and waved ironically as they pulled away leaving a few non-Crowd kids as well who started to walk the 4 miles back to town.

'I think we should go to the diner at the Junction Stop…' Jared said after a moment's silence watching the yellow bus weave like drunken man down the pavement.

'It's less than half a mile…' Lucy nodded as she guesstimated the distance. Kenshin nodded along but was clearly thinking about his little sister Nutsumi back at town, but she was their resident ninja, she'd be fine…

'Sure…' Cameron agreed, Thomas nodded when she looked at him. Connor adjusted his rucksack on his back then ran a hand through his hair,

'Let's go then…' the tallest of The Crowd led them down the pavement as a solitary vulture started to circle in the distance.

* * *

><p>2:38pm Cooper Cove School, the school is independently run by Cooper Cove Council…Room 4<p>

"Rach…" her best friend Persephone Sanders was nudging her; she pulled out the headphones she had been using to secretly listen to Paramore through her maths class of her ears,

"What?" Percy pointed to the front of the class, the teacher was gone and the lights had gone out.

"Did you see that?" Everyone turned to Jeremy Wood, class clown and general nuisance.

"Mrs Edith disappeared- she didn't leave, she was just there then she was gone- in a blink…" Sophia Rice stuttered nervously.

"Are you sure?" Persephone questioned the shy girl sceptically.

"I saw her vanish too Percy…" Carlos Moreno, smart and funny. Percy jumped to her feet and walked to the door to peer upon the corridor. Rachel wheeled herself after her friend- that's right, Rachel-Beth Gray is stuck in a wheelchair after some drunk bozo ran her over at the school crossing on the road outside and paralyzed her from the waist down.

Keenan Henderson got to the door before her and Danny gestured for her twin to join them out of the room. Keenan held the door for Rachel and received an angry glare from her, she didn't like feeling weak or in need of help- even from her friends or- in Keenan's case- fellow band members.

Yeah, Rachel was in a band with Keenan, Cameron, Shamus and Lucy. Rachel can play a violin, the drums or a flute depending on her mood…

Down the entire powerless corridor doors were opening and kids were looking out for adults. But there weren't any…

* * *

><p>The city of Bayton, California, wasn't a very nice place to grow up- the streets are hard on the outskirts where the poorer communities live, druggies and runaways or homeless people are everywhere. Central Bayton wasn't too good ether, but it was a world away from the moneyless a few blocks away, many a time has Frankie Sullivan left the unsheltered streets to walk into the nicer part of the city to look at wealthy families or stare in the shop windows at things that seem trivial to a boy that doesn't have the money to eat most days. You couldn't beg for money in Bayton Central though, you got arrested…<p>

All his life Frank has been in the shadows, and since he ran away from his orphanage at the age of nine they've been his home. He'd found a group of slightly older runaways that took him in, that taught him how to get on and survive… Later he'd found his own group to hang out with.

Frankie sat on the half collapsed concrete wall outside next to Melanie Jackson, he couldn't help but notice how her long Hailey Williams style bright red hair framed her face and how her pale skin made the 17 freckles- and yes he had counted them- across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose stand out. Her light icy blue eyes shone and her smirk attracted his gaze onto her busted up bottom lip and he looked away quickly.

The city was being renovated, a solar hotel in the east district was one of the first signs of that- the next being the abandoned car park building his group of "friends" called home being scheduled for demolition. Now they hung out in an empty car factory that hadn't made a car for 19 years…

"Frankie!" Donovan's voice echoed through the compound, "Frankie, where are you?" Colby White, resident idiot. Frank hopped off the wall, followed by Mel and ran to the sound of Don's voice. Colby, was with Don, Frank raised an eyebrow,

"Don't call me Frankie," the shadows in the warehouse crept closer to Frank angrily- Oh, that's right I forgot- Frankie spent so long in the shadows he learnt to control them, it's kind of scary… Colby shied away from Frankie, knowing what the shadows could actually do to someone,

"Sorry, boss…" Frank nodded at the 13-year-old's hasty apology, then questioned Donovan,

"What's the matter?" Don played with the sleeve of his grey and navy flannel shirt,

"All the adults are gone," Frank's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, Don continued, "They just disappeared, cars have crashed and stuff all over town- then there's this barrier thing blocking of the west of the city…"

"Are you joking?" Frank laughed, unbelievingly. Colby and Don shook their head,

"See for yourself…"

* * *

><p>In a forest just off the freeway coming out of Bayton City, 2 miles to the Junction Stop.<p>

Her mum and dad had just gone. Vanished. Poof.

She didn't know how long it had been since they disappeared and the family car crashed into a tree- but now she was awake. There was blood on her forehead, but nothing major- she stopped most of the damage with her powers.

Valkyrie discovered her powers about 12 minutes ago when her parents poofed out of the car never to be seen again and left her and her siblings, 12 year old Mac and nine year old Paige, trapped in a car heading 50 miles an hour into a forest. She found she can create force fields (though she calls it bubbling) that are surprisingly good at stopping high speed impacts- she saved everyone's lives.

"Mackenzie? Paige?" Paige was crying from her booster seat on the other side of her brother, Mac was rubbing his eyes silently, "Right, everyone out before the car bursts into flames-"

Val has this problem, she keeps jinxing things. The broken bonnet burst into light and Val found she couldn't open her crumpled door,

"Mac, unclip Paige and stay back!" Her brother did as he was told and gave her space to kick the glass out of her car window. Using her My Chemical Romance killjoy jumper she cleared the shards away and climbed out through the gap,

"Mac!" her brother handed Paige through the window then dived out himself just in time as the rest of their car started to burn.

"What are we going to do about the fire? The whole forest will go up in flames!" Eco-warrior Mackenzie Triggs, here to get us all killed if we don't run right now.

"Mac, we have to go-" the car exploded in a ball of flames and Val's life flashed before her eyes as the flames rushed at them.

She opened her eyes when she didn't feel the fiery death consume her to see Mac holding a hand out at the dancing orange. He'd stopped the flames when she had been busy carrying Paige to create a bubble, and he seemed to know what he was doing like he'd done it before,

"Whoa Mac, you've been holding out on me…"

* * *

><p>On a school bus driven by "Davie" traveling back to Cooper Cove<p>

Surprisingly, David could actually drive- he'd been taught by his coach driving uncle…

Keria sat alone at the front by the window and worried about her sister. Then she felt it.

Over the last few weeks it had been getting worse, more frequent. She hadn't told anyone, but she presumed she was seeing other people's auras. They differed from person to person- from people like Jake who's was murky pink or a muddy red through to people like Kenshin who has a orangey yellow aura or Jared's turquoise-blue colour.

She spotted David glancing off the road at her every so often. She hoped they would get back to town soon.

* * *

><p>Bayton City<p>

The streets were littered with crashed cars, as they walked down the middle of the usually busy freeway heading through to the west of the city. Many other kids were coming out of apartments and following the crowd.

Frankie Sullivan moved through the group to the very front. The kids stopped halfway down the freeway, staring at the vaguely visible in the shadow of the skyscraper barrier that dissected the road.

"Don't touch it- it burns…" A random kid told Frank as he reached out to touch the barrier. Frank gave the child that spoke his trademark serial killer grin then turned back to the translucent wall. The shadows from the skyscraper drifted to hug close to his finger tips and open palms as he lifted them both up.

There were about fifty teenagers through to children and toddlers in the crowd behind him, Frank chuckled lightly at his gathered audience and at the adult less opportunity that had arisen. No more adults, no more rules- kids of today would need someone to step up, he could hear sirens from fire alarms in the distant apartment blocks. This was going to be fun.

He pressed his hands against the barrier and black lines of darkness traced the wall. Bayton City needs a hero now, what a shame Frank is quite the opposite…

Review! Hey, has anyone read PLAGUE other than me? I know you're out there! Answer me! I hate Caine now! :)

Anyway- what's the your favorite part of the GONE series so far?


End file.
